Can A Nobody Love?
by InexplicablyWhelmed
Summary: The new member, number 14, Felixia has an uncontrolable power to project illusions based on her thoughts. Zexion decides that he'll help her, but what happens when he develops feelings for, even though he's uncapable of doing so? ZexionxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my brand new story and I think that my first chapter turned out really well, since my first chapters usually suck SO bad! But, that's for you readers to decide, so enjoy!**

* * *

Can a Nobody Love?

Chapter 1: Silent Hill

Everyone in the organization sat in their meeting chairs, chatting among themselves, waiting for there leader to hurry up and get there so they could start. Zexion, number 6, sat quietly, reading a book, as he was usually found doing. He was always pretty quiet, sticking to himself, not very sociable. The only time you really had a conversation with him was if you did most of the talking, so you could say he was a good listener. He was pretty good at giving advice, too, considering how bright he was.

"Attention," a voice boomed, and the chatter stopped all at once. Of course, it was Xemnas finally arriving. He wasn't exactly yelling, his voice was just naturally loud, and then the room was so large and empty that it was projected even more, echoing slightly. All eyes (or in Xigbar's case, eye) were on Xemnas.

"Today, we will be having a new member joining us as number 14," Xemnas began, motioning for someone to come in. A girl strolled in, wearing her organization cloak open with a short black dress underneath. Her hair was pale blonde that curled lightly, and her eyes were a deep purple. She looked about seventeen, and was kinda short. Everyone was amazed to see a new member, but no one was as shocked as Roxas, who had been the last member.

"Everyone, this is-" Xemnas started, but he was interrupted by the girl.

"I'm Felixia."

"Yes… Please make sure to properly introduce yourselves to her later in the day. You're all dismissed," Xemnas concluded. Most of the organization disappeared on the spot, while others stuck around to meet Felixia up close and personal. Those members were Axel, Demyx, and Roxas.

"Hey!" Axel greeted, teleporting down to the floor where Felixia was standing.

_She's pretty cute _Axel thought to himself.

"Hi, Axel," Felixa smiled. The other three stared at her as if she had six heads. She laughed at their expressions.

"How did you…?" Demyx wondered, too flabbergasted to continue his train of thought.

"I'm psychic. And I have a few other abilities…" Felixia admitted. "Like, I also know that you're number 8, your attribute is fire, and you use two chakrams. Your best friend is Roxas, your worst enemy is Marluxia, and you never back down from a challenge. "

"Whoa! Do me next!" Demyx said, amazed.

"What's to tell? You're number 9, you use water and a sitar, and you're a coward," Axel teased. Demyx crossed his arms and pouted. Felixia giggled and gave him a pat on the back.

"_And _you're sweet," Felixia added. Demyx smiled and nodded, satisfied. Felixia turned to Roxas next. He shook his head.

"I-it's ok. You don't need to tell me about myself," Roxas sighed. Felixia smirked mischievously. She leaned in close so she could whisper in his ear.

"So you _don't _want me to tell you why you have the keyblade?"

Roxas went stiff, and looked at her, obviously shocked. She stood up straight again and laughed.

"You know?"

"I might…" Felixia coaxed, turning around. "But then again, I might not."

And with that, she walked out of the room, leaving three very confused teens behind.

*************

Making her way down the endless hallways, Felixia kept silent. White here, white there, white everywhere!

"Geez… Ever hear of interior design?" she muttered to herself. She shook her head and looked at each door that was in the hallway. They all had Roman numerals for every number up to 13.

_What, I don't get a room? __And where in God's name is the fricken kitchen? I'm starving! _

Felixia moaned as she continued down the continuous hallway, hoping that she wouldn't faint of hunger before she actually found some food. Luckily, after a few more minutes of staircases and random turns, Felixia found what she was looking for. The kitchen! She immediately ran over to the fridge and pilfered around until she found an apple. A green one, to be more specific. She hated red apples, yellow apples, and basically any fruit that wasn't a green apple. She took a huge bite, as much as she could fit in her mouth, and sighed in relief.

"Finally! I've been craving one of these, and it tastes even better since I'm absolutely starving!"

She looked around, and the kitchen was white, too, and completely silent. It was pretty creepy, how scary silence could be, and the fact she was alone.

"I feel like I'm in one of those Silent Hill games… Just add blood and dismembered body parts…"

She shrugged and closed the fridge, taking another bite of her apple and walking back towards the hallway.

_Hm… If it's _anything _like Silent Hill, then something's going to happen when I start walking down the hallway… Ah, well. I'm not in a video game, let alone that hell hole, so nothing's gonna come and eat me._

Felixia walked out into the hall, turning left and walking anywhere, since she was still new and had no clue where anything was. As she walked down the hallway, her imagination got the better of her. She turned quickly, thinking she heard a scream of terror.

"Heheheh…" Felixia laughed nervously. "It was just my imagination, again… Nothing scary or bloody's gonna happen…"

Turning back around, she continued walking, trying to pretend she didn't hear anything. She kept eating her apple, and tried to tune out everything else besides her loud crunching. But she thought she heard a creaking and footsteps, slowly making their way towards her.

"Oh my god…" Felixia mumbled, turning slowly. She saw a figure, but couldn't make it out. She squinted really hard, and screamed, completely horrified.

*************

A scream interrupted Zexion's reading, and he looked up, searching the library from where he sat. The door was closed, but he still heard the yell as if it were just down the hall. Shutting his book, he stood up ad walked out into the hall. He stared at the scene in front of him, not able to fully take in what he saw. Blood, and lots of it. Marks on the wall, as if a creature struck it with its claws. The halls were dimly lit, leaving a deathly aura around him.

_What is this? _He thought to himself. _It's as if I entered a bad horror game._

He looked down the hall and cocked his head. It was pitch black. He shook his head.

_And I thought that I was the master of illusions._

*************

Felixia was crouched down in the middle of the hallway, practically crying. She was terrified. She saw _things _crawling around, moaning, and searching for blood. Something to kill. Her eyes snapped opened as she heard more footsteps. She looked all around to see what was coming. But there was nothing. Then, something touched her shoulder.

"Get away!" she cried, pulling away. She heard someone sigh, and she looked up once again. It was a boy with ivory hair with darker streaks in it, and it covered his eye.

"That's enough screaming. It was only an illusion. It's gone now," he said softly, trying to comfort her, she could tell. But there was a hint of annoyance, too.

"W-what?" she mumbled, looking around the empty hallway. No blood, no creatures, no screams. Everything was peaceful, and white, again. She looked back up at the boy as she realized what had happened, and then she stood up, looking at the ground.

"I can't believe it happened… Again…" she said to herself.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked, truly concerned this time. She looked up at him and shook her head. There was something _really _wrong.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"If you'll listen."

"I will. Come on. Let's go to the library, it's quieter and no one else ever goes there besides me."

"Thank you."

He nodded and turned around, walking back towards where he came. She followed and then walked next to him.

"What's your name?" Felixia asked.

"Zexion. I'm number 6."

"I'm Felixia, number 14."

Zexion nodded once again. She knew that he already knew who she was, but he listened anyway. She found it sweet and thoughtful.

Arriving at the library, Zexion led Felixia to a little lounge area, and motioned for her to sit down. She did, and he sat down across from her.

"You know how in your sleep, you have dreams and nightmares?" Felixia began. "Well, it's your mind playing tricks on you, is what I've always been told. Your brain either trying to scare you, or trying to entertain you based on what you were thinking of before you fell asleep, usually…"

Zexion began to realize where she was going with all of this, but kept listening anyway.

"Well, sometimes my brain likes to play around with me, and creates illusions all around me based on what my mind was focused on. Sometimes I just think that it overall hates me," Felixia laughed softly. "I guess it's really only my problem though…"

"Not true," Zexion interrupted. Felixia looked up at him. "Your illusions aren't only limited to yourself, they project to anyone who is within a reasonable distance, it seems. I saw what you saw."

"You did? I never knew that I affected anyone but myself."

"Well, it's only a matter of controlling your illusions. Once you gain control of them, you could use them for whatever you want."

"You're right. But I can't do it. I've been trying for a while, but I just can't…"

"… If you want, I could help you. I have a mastery over illusions, too. So maybe I could help," Zexion offered, shifting his gaze down to his hands briefly, thinking of how he could help her. But his thoughts were broken by the sudden embrace of Felixia. He looked at her, surprised. A smiled graced her lips, and the joy danced in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!" Felixia cheered, letting go of him. Zexion stared at her, still in shock at her sudden gesture. But he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of her happiness.

_Why am I smiling? I really don't feel anything, but my body acted on its own… I'm getting the feeling that she has more than the power of illusion._

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it! I know I should be working on my other two stories, but I had this idea and HAD to at least write the first chapter! Please rate and review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Xizi! She's the one who gave me most of these ideas and I can't thank her enough(but I bet she thinks differently). So I hope you like this chapter! I tried to get it out extra fast since I haven't done a _real_ update in so long! **

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day Blues

"Ok, we'll start with something simple…" Zexion began, sitting across from his new student. Today was his and Felixia's first day of training, and after the incident yesterday… Well, Zexion didn't want to take any chances of things getting out of control.

"Like a flower?" Felixia asked, thinking that might be an easy illusion. Zexion didn't see why not, so he simply nodded. Felixia smiled and put her hand out in front of her, palm open and facing towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes and focused on a red rose, and a bud slowly started to appear in her hand. It opened and there it was. Felixia's first _real _attempt at an illusion.

"Good," was the only thing Zexion would say. Felixia's smile grew and she stared at her creation.

"Can I try something else with it?" Felixia looked at Zexion for approval before doing anything else.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks!" Felixia cheered, staring at the flower in her hand. She put her hand over it and the flower petals began to spread out, and then the pieces of flower separated from each other, dancing and twirling around the room. Zexion watched Felixia's illusion, impressed at how well she could control it, considering how out of hand the last one was…

"Very good. Let's try something else."

"Alright!" Felixia agreed, making the petals fly over to Zexion and fly around him. He chuckled and waved them away, smiling softly. Felixia giggled and the many different rose pieces disappeared swiftly. "So, what next?"

"I want to see you control something more difficult…" Zexion began, pondering what kind of illusion may act as more of challenge. Feilixia cocked her head, also wondering what Zexion had in mind. "Maybe like… An animal."

"An animal, huh…?"

"But nothing too dangerous or wild. You might not be ready for something like that," Zexion warned.

"Maybe… A tiger? They're my absolute favorite animals!" Felixia smiled at the thought of being able to control such a magnificent beast, even if it was only an illusion. Zexion shook his head.

"No, that's exactly what I _don't _want you to try yet. It's too dangerous."

Too late. Felixia was too caught up in her own thoughts to take in what Zexion had just said. She was thinking of a tiger, the majestic beast, stalking it's prey, hidden among the long grass. _How amazing… I love the very thought of a tiger, being mine…_

"Felixia? Are you listening?" Zexion questioned, beginning to become irritated. All of a sudden, Zexion heard a loud snarl coming a few feet away. He turned his head around quickly, and there he saw _it_. A giant, albino tiger, in attack position. Zexion stared, wide eyed, but not making any sudden movements, so not to provoke the creature.

"F-Felixia. Felixia, what are you doing?" Zexion whispered. There was no reply. Zexion continued to stare at the animal, but never in the eye. That would only encourage it to pounce. He tried to keep his head clear, but found himself fearing the tiger. And then out of no where, it lunged at him, tackling him to the ground and holding him there with its powerful paws.

"Felixia!" Zexion called, but it never reached her. She was too lost in her imagination, still envisioning the tiger in her head. In the real world, the tiger was staring straight down into the terrified eyes of Zexion. Its neck reached out quickly and bit Zexion's right shoulder, and he cried out in agony. The tiger dug his teeth deeper into Zexion, and he soon began to lose all feeling in his right arm.

"FELIXIA!"

"Huh? Oh my gosh, Zexion!" Felixia yelled, breaking out of her thoughts. As she did this, the strong bite of the white beast loosened, and then it disappeared all together. Felixia ran over to Zexion's side and helped to lift him up, gently so she wouldn't increase the pain he was feeling right now.

"Zexion, I'm so sorry!"

Zexion held his shoulder, but the only thing he could feel in his arm was the pain. He could still feel the teeth bearing down into his flesh. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to push away the image of the tiger.

"Z-Zexion?"

Zexion's eyes snapped open, and he glared harshly at Felixia. If looks could kill, Felixia would be long gone. She flinched and continued to look at her mentor, the sadness and sorrow dancing in her deep purple eyes. Zexion's expression remained unchanged, and he broke away from Felixia and stood up quickly, through the pain.

"I thought I told you _no_! I told you not to create a tiger!" Zexion yelled angrily. Felixia looked down at the ground, clutching the fabric of her dress.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean-"

"But I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle it! And you still went and did the exact opposite of what I told you to do!"

Felixia still didn't have to courage to look up at Zexion, and hot tears stung at her eyes, and then burned her cheeks as they rolled down her face. She didn't mean to do it to Zexion, she didn't want to hurt him. It was an accident. But she knew it was her fault… She knew that whenever she became too absorbed in her thoughts, that the illusions would appear.

"I'm done teaching you. Find a new mentor," Zexion said coldly, turning away from Felixia. Her head shot up and she stared at him, her eyes begging him to give her another chance. But he didn't see her eyes, and even if he had, Zexion wouldn't have cared. He was too infuriated to listen to anything she said.

"Zexion, please…" Felixia pleaded. But he walked away, leaving Felixia behind, crying and heart broken. "I'm so sorry…"

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Zexion stormed through another hallway, the pain becoming more and more unbearable with each step, and each flight of stairs he walked down seeming to become longer and longer. He couldn't believe that he ever agreed to help Felixia. Not only was she disobedient, but he now believed she was unteachable. And he never wanted to have anything to with her, ever again.

As he reached the bottom of another stairwell, he fell to his knee, clutching his bleeding shoulder, the pain pulsating throughout his entire body.

"Damn it… I've lost too much blood… I can't go any-" Zecion managed to mumble to himself before falling to the ground. And soon after, he lost consciousness.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

"Hmm… I wonder what I can do for the rest of the day…" Demyx muttered, making his way down a flight of steps. "Axel has a mission, and Roxas was assigned to be his partner… Xigbar isn't any fun when the other two aren't around, and Zexion- WAH!"

Demyx suddenly tripped over something as he reached the bottom of the steps, and tumbled a few feet forward. He rubbed the back of his head and moaned in pain.

"Ow… Me and my stupid, clumsy feet…" Demyx groaned, standing up and beginning to dust himself off. He noticed, however, the more he wiped his cloak off, the dirtier it became. "What the…? Are my gloves dirty?"

He lifted his hands and stared down at them, and finally realized what was on his hands.

"B-b-blood?!" Demyx shrieked, beginning to panic. Was he bleeding? Did he hit the ground harder than he thought? He doubted both of these and another thought came to mind.

_D-did I trip over something?! Did I hit it so hard that it began to bleed?! Oh no!_

Demyx spun around and gasped as he saw what he had fallen over. Rather, who. There, right in front of him, was Zexion, sprawled out on the ground, and he was losing a lot of blood. Demyx ran over and kneeled next to him, still panicking.

"Zexion?! Zexion! Are you ok?!" Demyx yelled, already knowing the answer. Zexion groaned in agony, but his eyes remained shut. Demyx started to calm down, at least tried to, because he needed to help his friend. So, he grabbed Zexion's left arm gently (since the other one was bleeding, and he was pretty scared to touch it), and wrapped it around his neck, beginning to carry (more like drag) Zexion toward the infirmary. He was too determined to help his best buddy to be a coward and run away.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Zexion's eyes flickered open, and he winced once the pain in his shoulder suddenly returned. He knew that he was in the infirmary, because he smelled the medicines and blood. It was too strong for his sensitive nose, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

_What happened? The last thing I remember was falling to the floor… So how did I get here? _Zexion wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

"Zexy!" a voice chirped from nearby. It took a minute for Zexion to process who it was, but then he remembered the voice… And the annoying nickname.

"Demyx…" Zexion muttered, turning his head towards the boy beside him. Sure enough, the blonde with the mullet was there, his wide, goofy grin that he usually sported, replaced by a small smile full of relief.

"Phew! Thank goodness! I was afraid I was gonna lose you there for a minute!" Demyx sighed happily. Zexion stared at him, not sure what to say. He looked at his right arm and noticed it was well wrapped, and the bleeding had stopped since the white bandages weren't stained red. Zexion sat up slowly, and then noticed an IV connected to his left arm, and there was blood going through it. He turned back to Demyx, wondering if he had set all this up.

"Did you wrap my arm up and set up this IV?"

Demyx nodded. Zexion looked surprised. He never thought that Demyx, of all people, would know anything about medical procedures. Even the simple ones.

"I never knew you were able to treat wounds so well. Or, for that matter, set up an IV properly."

"I've been watching you treat people for a while now, and you also taught me some basic stuff. Why shouldn't I know? You're a good teacher."

Zexion turned away from Demyx. For some reason, the last comment he had made troubled him…

"Hey, Zexy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your arm to make such a big cut? Well, actually a whole bunch of puncture wounds."

Zexion laughed slightly, and Demyx was confused now. Why was Zexion laughing? He couldn't figure it out.

"Your injury is no laughing matter, Zexy…"

"No, I'm not laughing about that. I was just surprised that you used the correct terms. I was half expecting you to use 'boo-boo' or something like that," Zexion mused. Demyx smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're feeling better now, eh, Zexy?"

"Feeling good enough to tell you for the hundredth time _not _to call me Zexy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Zexion," Demyx laughed. Zexion shook his head, and then remained silent, not looking at Demyx.

"Something wrong?" Demyx asked, concerned. "I thought you were supposed to be training with Felixia today, but you must not have because I doubt that she could of done something like that to you."

"Hmph. That's what you think…" Zexion muttered bitterly. Demyx stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait a minute! Felixia _did _do this to you? How?"

"It's a long story."

"Zexy…"

"…."

"Tell me!"

"Fine! I was helping her with her illusions, and I wanted to see her control something more difficult, an animal. I told her specifically not to create anything too dangerous, but she went and made a tiger! Which attacked me!" Zexion explained, the fury returning. The pain coursed through his body once again and he held his shoulder, holding it as if it were bleeding once again. "And now I refuse to teach her. I'm done helping her."

"You have to help her!" Demyx objected. Zexion looked over at Demyx, waiting for an explanation on why he should.

"You can't just give up on her, she needs help! And you're the only one who could possibly teach her! You're the only one who has an understanding of illusions! And-!" Demyx cut himself off, wondering on whether he should continue.

"And what?"

"She really likes you, so I doubt she'd let anyone else help her… Even though you guys really only met yesterday, she told me, Roxas, and Axel that she feels a special connection with you, and couldn't wait to start with you…"

Zexion stared in amazement at Demyx, and couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked at the far wall, and began to think everything over, Demyx still staring at him. Did Felixia really say all those things? And, did she really feel that way? But, why did Zexion care? He really couldn't… After all, he _was _a nobody. He couldn't really feel anything… And yet… What he felt with her the other day… What he _felt_.

"Maybe you're right… I'm going to go find her."

"Not yet, you aren't!" Demyx interjected.

"Why not?"

"You're not completely done with your blood transfusion. You lost a lot of blood earlier."

"I know. But I think that if I stay here any longer, I'm going to pass out again. These smells are becoming unbearable…"

"Hm… Well, let me check how much blood you took in, and see if it's a safe amount."

"Alright, 'Doctor Demyx'. Whatever you say," Zexion teased, laughing lightly. Demyx chuckled, and checked Zexion's blood amount (well, he just checked to see how much blood was left in the IV).

"Well, I think that you got enough… But you might feel a little light headed, so be careful."

"Alright, thanks Demyx," Zexion said while carefully removing the needle connected to the IV from his arm, and then putting a bandage around where it had been. "Talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya Zexy!"

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Zexion slowly made his way up the stairs and towards the library. He would be moving quicker, but his head was pounding and his shoulder still hurt. So he took his time so he wouldn't strain himself.

_I can't believe how horribly I treated her… It was just an accident. And she needs my help. I can't just give up on her._

Zexion finally reached the library, and stood hesitantly outside the glass doorway. As he looked in, he saw Felixia sitting on one of the couches. She was in a fetal position, and Zexion could tell she had been, and was still, crying. There were also black storm clouds above her head. Zexion couldn't help but chuckle as the cloud started to send rain down with mini bolts of lightning beginning to strike next to her. He opened the door and strolled in, making his way towards her.

"Quite the drama queen," Zexion mused, walking closer to the couch. Felixia looked up, the surprise obvious in her eyes, which were pink from crying. Her cloak sleeves were stained with her tears, and the rest of her was wet from the rain cloud. Zexion then had an idea, and smiled at his friend. The clouds stopped raining, and began to separate, a bright sun appearing behind them, and a rainbow forming in front of Felixia. As she stared at it, wide eyed, Zexion took a seat next to her, taking her hand and smiling brightly at her.

"Zexion…" Felixia stammered. Her lip quivered, and her eyes began to water again, as she saw Zexion's bandaged up shoulder. The tears poured out, and she tried to cover it up, but couldn't stop. "I-I'm so sorry!"

Zexion's smile faded and he stared at her. He felt bad, and didn't want to see her cry anymore. A small smile crept onto his face again, and he embraced her.

"Stop crying, Felixia… You didn't do anything wrong," Zexion soothed warmly. "I should be the one apologizing, not you."

"Z-Zexion…?" Felixia said, amazed and stunned at his sudden action. Why was he hugging her? Was it pity? Or was it just comfort? Either way… Felixia felt safe, and warm in his arms. He let go of her, and she saw he was blushing a bright red. He smiled lightly and she heard him laugh softly.

"You're blushing," Zexion teased. She held her face and then giggled.

"So are you!"

He shook his head and laughed. Felixia grinned and kept laughing.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to try one more illusion… If that's ok with you."

"Go ahead. I want you to try again. And I want to teach you."

"Thanks Zexion."

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?"

"For a lot of things."

"Like?"

Zexion only smirked, which made Felixia even more curious.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"Nah. Maybe some other time," Zexion mused. Felixia put her hands on her hips.

"Stop toying with me! I wanna know!"

"If you get you're next illusion right, then I will. Deal?"

"Deal…" Felixia huffed. Since when was Zexion so playful? She mentally shrugged and then looked back at Zexion. "What do you want me to do?"

"An illusion of a tiger."

Felixia's eyes widened with fear. She clutched her dress's fabric again and shook her head.

"No, I can't!"

"Why not? I want you to."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt you again!"

"Then don't hurt me."

"But-!"

Zexion cut her off by suddenly grabbing her hand and looking her in the eyes. She stared back, the tears threatening again.

"Look, Felixia, I trust you. And I know that you can do it. So, do it. For me."

"A-alright… I'll try." Felixia smiled once again and put her hands out and began to focus. Before her and Zexion, a white tiger appeared, sitting quietly and wagging it's tail, staring at them with calm eyes. Zexion looked at Felixia and smirked.

"See? Told you you could do it."

"Zexion! Thank you!" Felixia cheered, hugging Zexion tightly, and there was no sign of her letting go, either.

_No, thank you Felixia… I can see now that you have another incredible power, other than making your imagination come alive…_

* * *

**Well, that's it! I really hope you liked it! And Xizi, I hope this lived up to your expectations! Please review!**


End file.
